<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tag Team by Yungmoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038204">Tag Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungmoonlight/pseuds/Yungmoonlight'>Yungmoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boondocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Kissing, Lolicon, Multi, Oral, Pegging, Shotacon, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungmoonlight/pseuds/Yungmoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley gets horny and tells Jazmine he wants to play a ”game” then Huey walks in on them and joins them.</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huey Freeman/Cindy McPhearson, J - Relationship, Jazmine Dubois/Huey Freeman, Jazmine Dubois/Riley Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Riley and Huey will not be fucking each other I do not support incest and do not like it I never will thank you.</p><p> </p><p>COMMENT NOW!,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley was bored he had nothing to do Huey was on the living room couch reading a book (as always) He then heard a knock on the door he went downstairs to open it, as he opened the door he spotted Jazmine the biracial girl next door. ”Hey Riley is Huey home?” Jazmine asked. Riley looked back at Huey and he started shaking his head no as a sign to tell him that he wasn't. ”Sorry nope.” Riley said yawning. ”Oh okay.” She said walking off a bit disappointed. Jazmine was walking off but then an awesome idea hit his head. ”Jazmine wait!” He said running after her. ”What is it?” she asked. ”you can play with me if you want.” Riley said deviously. Jazmine's eyes widened. ”Really yay you never let me play with you!” She said excitedly. ”Yeah, yeah come on.” Riley said. But then he forgot about Huey so he snuck her in and made her look the other way he lead her to his room then closed the door. ”So what game are we playing Riley?” She asked. ”Uhh.. You see the game requires you to have your clothes off.”  he said. Jazmine looked confused but her being the innocent naive little girl she is she took her clothes off Riley helped her. Riley then took his off and thought ”Yess I'm gonna get some pussy today.” Riley sat in his bed thinking of what to do next. ”Uhh..sit on my lap.” he said. Jazmine did what he told her too then Riley pushed her off a bit looking for her entrance he found it then slipped it in. Jazmine gasped then cried. ”Riley this hurts, what kind of game is this?” she asked crying. Riley didn't know much about Sex grandad talked to him about it a bit and he told him that a girl's first time might hurt a bit at first. ”It will go away hush.” Riley said. He took a couple of thrust them he looked down and noticed some blood. He tried to ignore it but he kept thinking, ”Why is she bleeding is it because she's so tight?” He thought to himself. Riley moaned a bit Jasmine might be hurting but he was enjoying it.<br/>
-<br/>
”Whats that noise?” Huey asked as he got up from his reading. ”It must be Riley he's up to something as usual.” He walked upstairs and busted the door open He was so shocked to see what he saw so unexpected. Jazmine stopped crying and was enjoying Riley she then decided to comment. ”Hey Huey me and Riley are playing a game wanna join?” She asked. Huey was frozen he didn't know how go react but he shut the door so grandad couldn't hear anymore noise that was already being made. ”Riley what are you doing?” He asked. ”What does it look like I'm doing?” Riley responded making harder thrust. ”You better not tell grandad about this, you can join if you want if that keeps you from stitching. Huey was so angry Riley took Jazmine's virginity he wanted to be the person to do that he was so crushed. Huey didn't want to snitch because then Jazmine would get in trouble as well and he would feel bad it wasn't her fault Riley is so sneaky. Huey watched for a couple more seconds he saw that Jazmine was enjoying it which made him kind of hard. Huey was a little hesitant about this but he pulled his pants down removing his boxers and kicking his pants away. Huey was a little mad because he knew he would be fucking her in the ass which wasn't really fun to think about, but he wanted to join it because it looked like fun so he finally decided to stick it in her ass which made Jazmine gasp. Huey thrusted a few times into her before realizing it was a little tight he needed some lubrication to make Jazmine more comfortable, Huey dug in his pockets searching for his baby oil he found it and poured a bit on his dick rubbing it, he moaned from the pleasure of it but then he quickly stopped and focused of Jazmine. He entered in for a second try Jazmine gasped again. ”Does it hurt? He asked. ”N-no,” Jasmine said as she was moaning from Riley. ”It feels weird.” She said, Huey, kept joining and thrusting into her. He was moaning pretty loudly it wasn't long before Jasmine finally started to feel pleasure in the spot Huey was in. Riley had already came but he kept continuing. Jazmine enjoyed this feeling she had a dick in her ass and one in her pussy, it felt amazing. ”This game is fun!” Jazmine said. Huey put his hand on her back and started pounding into her into a faster pase. ”J-Jazmine I have to-” Huey said as he came he then put his other hand on her back and released his fluid into her ass. Huey's ass tightened up a bit as he released. Huey took it out then decided to stuff his dick in jazmines pussy even though Riley was already there. Jasmine's pussy was getting stretched out, Jazmine Moaned loudly yelling Hueys name as he entered her. Riley and Huey and Riley fucked her faster at the same time Jazmines pussy was throbbing. ”Please, Harder.” Jazmine begged. They listened to her and fucked her super hard Riley went a little extra and shoved his dick in deeper until it was only his balls showing. ”R-Riley! Yea. Like that!!” She screamed. Jazmine dug her nails in Riley's shoulders as she moaned in pleasure. Riley didn't have much longer and Huey didn't either but since Riley was so deep he came first then Huey was second. Riley took his dick out and told Jasmine to suck on it and she did, although she didn't know what she was doing. ”Pretend you're eating a popsicle...but with no biting.” he said hesitantly. Jazmine listened to him and did so Riley closed his eyes pushing her head deeper as she sucked on him Riley held his head back moaning. Meanwhile, Huey was exploring Jazmine's body, she was In the doggy style position so the put his head under where her pussy was and started playing with it. Jazmine was moaning but it was muffled do to her sucking on riley. Riley kept pushing her head deep and deep he could hear Jasmine gagging and he shoved it so deep down her throat that her eyes started watering. Huey started rubbing his hand around her pussy he felt that Jazmine was wet which was so cute he decided go stop teasing her and to start sucking. He citcled his tongue around her clit and then started making his way to her labia sucking that, Jazmine tasted so sweet- kind of like fruit and he liked the taste of her. Riley came In her mouth And ordered for her to swallow it. ”Yes riley.” She said. ”Nah bitch don't call me riley call me Daddy.” He demanded. ”Yes daddy, ” She said. Everything was so sloppy jazmines whole face was wet and sticky. Huey stopped sucking on her and got up from under her and decided that he wanted a turn. ”Move Riley.” He said. Pushing him out the way. Jazmine seemed to be having more fun with Riley so he decided to go up a notch and act rough he grabbed jazmines ponytails and forced his dick down her throat Jazmine gagged. ”Huey-” She said trying to get some breath but before she could Hury forced his dick down her throat again. Huey moaned he felt jazmines warm lips wrapped around his cock. When Huey was done he made sure to Release on jazmines face. Riley wanted to try her ass so he did he shoved his dick up her ass Jazmine yelped. Huey was a little tired so he got up in jazmines face and he started to kiss her. Jazmine kissed back more violently she kissed between moans Jazmine was so clueless that she was getting dicked down by his brother. Huey and Jazmine kissed passionately Jasmine couldn't wrap her hands around his neck it was impossible do to the position she was in but Huey could and he did, Huey slid his tongue in fighting with Jazmines tongue for dominance Huey twirled his tongue and swished it all on her tongue. Riley spanked jazmines ass hard as he could Jasmine broke the kiss to moan. ”You like that, slut?” Riley asked asked as he fucked jazmines ass. ”Yes Riley I do!” She yelled. Riley spanked her harder. ”What did I tell you to call me?” ”Sorry, daddy.” She said breathing on hueys neck. Riley was on his edge of cumming Jasmine couldn't take it anymore riley was hitting good spots which caused her to have an orgasm in her ass and in her vagina which also made her squirt. ”Fuck!” Riley said. Jazmine let out a louder moan. Riley took his dick out and started playing with it as he sat down on the bed to cool off. Huey got up from under Jazmine and went from behind and put his dick in her ass aswell when Riley was done he slid under Jasmine and put his dick in her ass too. Jazmine tried not to make any more noise because she knew If she did it would be very loud and she didn't want to be so loud. Huey slammed into her a couple of times before deciding to grab her puffs and pulling in her hair. Both of the dicks hit a good spot which caused Jaz to get another orgasm and squirt, since riley was under her the squirt got on Rileys dick which caused him to flinch a little. Huey and Riley took their dicks out of jazmines ass. And started panting. ”Im done I can't do anymore.” Riley said panting. ”I need some water im dehydrated.” Huey said. ”That game was fun thank, you guys wanna play again soon?” Jazmine asked innocently. Huey and Riley looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. ”I guess sure, ” Riley said. ”You want some water shorty? you look pale asf.”<br/>
Riley asked. ”Sure she said. Riley and hury had their pants back on and walked outside to get some water. Then they saw grandad by the door waiting for them with a belt in his hand. ”Uh oh run!” Riley yelled.</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT IT WOULD MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY AND I DO TAKE REQUEST AND SUBMISSIONS 😭  PLEASSEED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riley comes over to cindys house and she finds one of her moms sex toys and wants to try it out on Riley</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Loli, Pegging, bondage, and sex toy use, and rimming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Hey grandad I'm going to Cindys, ” Riley said. Grandad got up from his chair and sternly looked at him, ”Did you ask me, first boy?” He said. ”<br/>You could have at least asked.  Huey go walk your brother to Cindys.”</p><p>Huey sighed and got up from his seat, ”Come on stupid, ” He said. </p><p>”All you do is go to Cindys, don't you have anything productive to do?” Huey asked while walking.</p><p>”Shut up, you hater your just mad because you have nothing to do but read that dumb ass book. At least I have friends you have none.” Riley retorted.</p><p>Huey ignored him and once they reached Cindy's home he walked right off without saying ”Bye”</p><p>Riley knocked on the big house, waiting for someone to answer, someone eventually did and it was Cindy's mother.</p><p>”Cindys actually upstairs, ill go get her Riley- CINDY RILEYS HERE!” Said her mother.</p><p>Riley could hear her footsteps and her rushing downstairs happily, ”Wassup reezy, Waz happenin?” She said. ”Is that the basketball? Here I'll take it.”</p><p> Cindy took the basketball and he followed her upstairs, ”No playing ball in the house Cynthia, if you need me I'm downstairs in the garage.” </p><p>Cindy nodded, and they went into her room and shut the door.</p><p>”So reezy, what are we doing today?” She asked playing with the basketball. </p><p>”I don't know what are we doing?” He asked.</p><p>Cindy's eyes lit up, ”Ooh I know!” Said Cindy, ”Follow me I gotta show you something.”</p><p>Riley followed Cindy into her mother's room. ”Aye, are we supposed to be her C Murph?” He asked her.</p><p>”Of course, look what my mama got, I found all these basketball chains and necklaces she had a lot of boyfriends these few weeks, ” She responded.</p><p>Cindy tried to get the chain off the box on her mom's dresser but she couldn't reach. She ended up getting one of her fingers and the box fell but some other things knocked over and ended up hitting her head.</p><p>”Are you okay?” Riley asked running up to her.</p><p>”Yes, I'm fine- what is this!?” </p><p>Riley looked on the ground and found bunches of toys and different shapes and sizes on the ground.</p><p>”I don't know, this one shaped like a dick though, ” Said Riley.</p><p>”Pick it up, let's go to our room and see how this shit works, ” Cindy said.</p><p>”Ew no, that's gay you pick it up. I'll pick the other shit up tho.”</p><p>They picked the toys up and ran back upstairs to Cindy's room and shut the door.</p><p>”So what are we supposed to do with this stuff?” Riley asked sitting on the bed.</p><p>”I don't know but look! I got a dick!” Cindy said as she strapped it on her.</p><p>”Get away from me with that gay shit! And our some clothes back on!” Riley said scooting away from her.</p><p>”Aw, come on reez, this would be fun- what if I like, shoved this up your ass?” Cindy said.</p><p>”No!” Riley said covering his ears.</p><p>”But its not gay, imma girl, ” She said.</p><p>”So? It's still a dick, and a dick is gay.”</p><p>”But you was fucking Jazmine In the ass the other day, and imma tell the whole class tomorrow, that's pretty gay if you ask me, ” Cindy said.</p><p>Riley crossed his arms, ”How dare you blackmail me!” He said.</p><p>Cindy smiled and unbuckled his pants, Riley with a frown on his face.</p><p>”Turn around!” Cindy said.</p><p>Riley sighed and turned around, ”This is so gay, ” He said to himself.</p><p>”No homo.” Cindy whispered in his ear as she put it inside him slowly.</p><p>”That shit hurts!” Riley yelped.</p><p>Cindy gasped and took it out. ”Sorry, ” She said. ”I can just eat your ass instead then, right?”</p><p>Riley turned his nose up, ”Wow Cindy you really are a freak aren't you?” He said.</p><p>” It's all good, you can do me next.” She giggled.</p><p>Riley gasped as he felt her wet tongue against his ass.<br/>”This feels weird, ” He sighed.</p><p>Cindy looked up at him and stopped for a moment to think, when she was done instead of licking she sucked.<br/>”Aha! I knew you liked this!” She said as she heard Riley moan.<br/>”S-shut up, ” He said in embarrassment. ”Hey grandad I'm going to Cindys, ” Riley said. Grandad got up from his chair and sternly looked at him, ”Did you ask me, first boy?” He said. ”<br/>You could have at least asked.  Huey go walk your brother to Cindys.”</p><p>Huey sighed and got up from his seat, ”Come on stupid, ” He said. </p><p>”All you do is go to Cindys, don't you have anything productive to do?” Huey asked while walking.</p><p>”Shut up, you hater your just mad because you have nothing to do but read that dumb ass book. At least I have friends you have none.” Riley retorted.</p><p>Huey ignored him and once they reached Cindy's home he walked right off without saying ”Bye”</p><p>Riley knocked on the big house, waiting for someone to answer, someone eventually did and it was Cindy's mother.</p><p>”Cindys actually upstairs, ill go get her Riley- CINDY RILEYS HERE!” Said her mother.</p><p>Riley could hear her footsteps and her rushing downstairs happily, ”Wassup reezy, Waz happenin?” She said. ”Is that the basketball? Here I'll take it.”</p><p> Cindy took the basketball and he followed her upstairs, ”No playing ball in the house Cynthia, if you need me I'm downstairs in the garage.” </p><p>Cindy nodded, and they went into her room and shut the door.</p><p>”So reezy, what are we doing today?” She asked playing with the basketball. </p><p>”I don't know what are we doing?” He asked.</p><p>Cindy's eyes lit up, ”Ooh I know!” Said Cindy, ”Follow me I gotta show you something.”</p><p>Riley followed Cindy into her mother's room. ”Aye, are we supposed to be her C Murph?” He asked her.</p><p>”Of course, look what my mama got, I found all these basketball chains and necklaces she had a lot of boyfriends these few weeks, ” She responded.</p><p>Cindy tried to get the chain off the box on her mom's dresser but she couldn't reach. She ended up getting one of her fingers and the box fell but some other things knocked over and ended up hitting her head.</p><p>”Are you okay?” Riley asked running up to her.</p><p>”Yes, I'm fine- what is this!?” </p><p>Riley looked on the ground and found bunches of toys and different shapes and sizes on the ground.</p><p>”I don't know, this one shaped like a dick though, ” Said Riley.</p><p>”Pick it up, let's go to our room and see how this shit works, ” Cindy said.</p><p>”Ew no, that's gay you pick it up. I'll pick the other shit up tho.”</p><p>They picked the toys up and ran back upstairs to Cindy's room and shut the door.</p><p>”So what are we supposed to do with this stuff?” Riley asked sitting on the bed.</p><p>”I don't know but look! I got a dick!” Cindy said as she strapped it on her.</p><p>”Get away from me with that gay shit! And our some clothes back on!” Riley said scooting away from her.</p><p>”Aw, come on reez, this would be fun- what if I like, shoved this up your ass?” Cindy said.</p><p>”No!” Riley said covering his ears.</p><p>”But its not gay, imma girl, ” She said.</p><p>”So? It's still a dick, and a dick is gay.”</p><p>”But you was fucking Jazmine In the ass the other day, and imma tell the whole class tomorrow, that's pretty gay if you ask me, ” Cindy said.</p><p>Riley crossed his arms, ”How dare you blackmail me!” He said.</p><p>Cindy smiled and unbuckled his pants, Riley with a frown on his face.</p><p>”Turn around!” Cindy said.</p><p>Riley sighed and turned around, ”This is so gay, ” He said to himself.</p><p>”No homo.” Cindy whispered in his ear as she put it inside him slowly.</p><p>”That shit hurts!” Riley yelped.</p><p>Cindy gasped and took it out. ”Sorry, ” She said. ”I can just eat your ass instead then, right?”</p><p>Riley turned his nose up, ”Wow Cindy you really are a freak aren't you?” He said.</p><p>” It's all good, you can do me next.” She giggled.</p><p>Riley gasped as he felt her wet tongue against his ass.<br/>”This feels weird, ” He sighed.</p><p>Cindy looked up at him and stopped for a moment to think, when she was done instead of licking she sucked.</p><p>”Aha! I knew you liked this!” She said as she heard Riley moan.</p><p>”S-shut up, ” He said in embarrassment.</p><p>Cindy saw him harden, so as she was sucking on him she gave him a handjob as well.</p><p>Riley's moans got louder, Cindy stopped to tell him to be quiet or her mom will hear them.</p><p>”Im so close, ” Riley said.</p><p>Cindy smiled and stopped.</p><p>”What the hell?!” Riley said as he gotten up.</p><p>”Whats wrong I thought you didn't like this and that this was gay?” Cindy asked wiping her mouth smirking.</p><p>”Ugh, fuck you, ” He said as he gotten up.</p><p>”No wait don't leave! I want a turn too!” Cindy said grabbing his wrist.</p><p>Riley turned around and crossed his arms, ”If I give you a turn you gotta let me fuck you then!” Riley said.</p><p>”Deal, ” Cindy said shaking his hand.</p><p>Cindy laid on her back on the bed and Riley followed.</p><p>”I'm not eating your ass, that's nasty, I'll eat your pussy instead that's where I draw the line, Cindy.”</p><p>”Okay,” Cindy said.</p><p>Riley put his tongue on her pussy and moved it around, he heard a sharp exhale from her.</p><p>That made Riley wanna go faster, he sucked and licked in her pussy as hard as he could, Cindy <br/>covered her mouth so her mom couldn't hear her.</p><p>Riley smirked, ”I got an idea, ” Riley said.</p><p>”What is it? She asked.</p><p>Riley grabbed one of the toys they looked like beads.</p><p>”What the hell is that?” Cindy asked.</p><p>”I think it goes in your pussy or something, ” Riley said.</p><p>”You not putting that in me!” Cindy cried.</p><p>”Then I'm leaving, ” Riley stated.</p><p>”Fine, ” Cindy said.</p><p>Riley smirked he spread out Cindy's legs for her, then he slowly put the beads in, there was this handle that you hold onto so the beads don't get stuck, Riley held onto the handle.</p><p>Cindy was holding in her moans it was very obvious she enjoyed this. He pulled the beads out of her, the beads were very sticky, and wet when he pulled them out.</p><p>”Im gonna try something else, ” Riley said.</p><p>Riley pulled out a vibrator, Cindy scooted from the bed but Rikey drug her back down.</p><p>He smirked and then turned it on, he put it on her clit on low speed than began to finish sucking on her pussy.</p><p>”Riley, ” She said.</p><p>”Yes, Cindy?” He asked.</p><p>”Put it on f-faster!” She said as her voice broke.</p><p>Riley put the vibrator on high speed, that's when he sucked her more aggressively.</p><p>He could hear Cindy getting louder her voice was shaky and her body was trembling, she was about to hit an orgasm.</p><p>Riley turned the vibrator up higher, that's when Cindy let out a high pitch squeal and she lifted her body up and squirmed. </p><p>Riley held her still and now rubbed the vibrator all around her pussy instead of directly on her clit.</p><p>”Riley, please!” Cindy said.</p><p>Cindy was starting to tell loudly and scream they were for sure going to get caught and they shouldn't be doing this at such a young age but at this point they didn't really care. </p><p>”T-take it out!” Cindy said. ”I feel something c-coming!”</p><p>Riley listened and turned the vibrator off Cindy calmed down she was so pleased that she let out a squirt on Rileys face, ”Damn, I'm all wet C-Murph” He said.</p><p>He didn't really mind though. ”Sorry Reezy, ” She said panting.</p><p>Riley put his pants back on he could hear Cindy's mother walking upstairs.</p><p>”Quickly hide the toys!” She said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>